


Galactic Tea

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Angels, Humor, M/M, Space Flight, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Arthur meets someone who actually has tea.





	Galactic Tea

"You eat salad? Murderer! Vegetables are murder!"

Arthur attempted to sidestep the protestors, but still got a bucket of lettuce juice dumped on his coat. He ran into the café and peered out of the window in alarm.

"Aren't students meant to complain about people who eat the fluffy little lambs, rather than people who just want a nice cucumber sandwich and a cup of tea?" he muttered.

"Those students have uprooted themselves from Brassica V, so I'm told," the only other customer said. "They object to the eating of all vegetables after an unfortunate incident in which their ambassador to this planet was accidentally cooked as an accompaniment to a nice piece of bacon."

Arthur looked at him skeptically, then looked at him in wonder. "Excuse me," he said, "but is that really a cup of tea? Do they serve tea here?"

"It is tea, but I made it myself," the man said. "It's the only way to get a proper cup - would you like one?"

Arthur gave every impression he was about to embarrass them both by what he'd offer in return.

"Steady on," the man muttered, and gestured at the table. A steaming cup of tea appeared. "It's cheating, I know," he sighed, "but a miracle really is the only way to get a nice Darjeeling this far out."

"You can make tea appear," Arthur breathed. He took a sip. It was _perfect_. "Marry me!" he said. "It's perfectly legal under galactic law."

"Dear me," the man said, smoothing down the large wings that had ruffled up in indignation at such a hasty proposal. "I'm afraid I answer to a higher law than that, and it's quite clear: angels can't get married."

"We could live in sin?" Arthur said, visions of endless cups of tea dancing in his eyes.

" . . . I can't believe you even thought of suggesting that," the angel said tetchily.


End file.
